leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary titans
|Creation trio}} Legendary titansPokémon Gamespress (UK) is a term used to refer to the trio of , , and . Fan terms include Legendary golems, Regi trio, and Regis. Unlike previous trios, the titans share very similar names, and their types are further estranged from the original , , and that the birds take on (two of the beasts share types with the birds, while only does). Like them, however, these three have a master (and like the beasts, a creator) in . Also shared among the members of this trio is a weakness to moves. Each has seven dots for eyes, arranged in a different pattern, similar to the braille that is connected to their legend. Unlike the birds and beasts, the titans do not have as their Ability, though they do share the Ability . They are the slowest of all Legendary Pokémon. In the and outside Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, they appeared to be somewhat less important than the previous two trios, even being trained, in s, no less, by , while the birds are said to cause a cataclysm if even one is captured (as happened in the second movie) and the beasts are unable to be captured by conventional means. History The Legendary titans have relatively concrete lore compared to other Legendary Pokémon. Long ago, Regigigas is said to have pulled the continents into place, and then created the three from an icy mountain, rocks, and magma in its image. Regigigas was apparently worshiped at one time, alongside the other three, by ancient people. Due to it being so powerful, Regigigas was sealed away in the basement of the Snowpoint Temple, while the ones it created were spirited to the far-off Hoenn region and locked away in three stone structures, which were then sealed themselves. A message was left in braille to whomever would come to discover the Sealed Chamber, whose only access was via an underwater cavern, in the hopes that one day the Pokémon could be . Similar movesets Base stat comparison In the games Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire In the Hoenn Generation III games and the remakes, the player must first unlock the tombs which hold the three titans by solving the puzzle in the Sealed Chamber. Only after doing this will they then be obtainable. Regirock is found in the Desert Ruins on . To encounter Regirock, the player must walk two steps to the right, two steps down and then use or walk two steps to the left, then two steps down and use . Regice is found in the Island Cave on , and to encounter it, the player must wait two minutes in front of the sign or walk a counterclockwise lap around the walls of the cave . Registeel is found in the Ancient Tomb on , and it is necessary to go to the middle of the room and use or to open its cave. File:Desert Ruins E.png|Regirock File:Island Cave E.png|Regice File:Ancient Tomb E.png|Registeel File:Desert Ruins ORAS.png|Regirock File:Island Cave ORAS.png|Regice File:Ancient Tomb ORAS.png|Registeel Pokémon Platinum The three titans are only obtainable in Pokémon Platinum if the has a fateful encounter in their party and has entered the Hall of Fame. Regirock is obtainable in the Rock Peak Ruins on Route 228, Regice is obtainable in the Iceberg Ruins in Mt. Coronet and Registeel is obtainable in the Iron Ruins on Iron Island. File:Rock Peak Ruins Pt.png|Regirock File:Iceberg Ruins Pt.png|Regice File:Iron Ruins Pt.png|Registeel Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 All three Legendary titans are obtainable in the Underground Ruins. However, to access their rooms, special keys are required to enter. The Rock Peak Key for Regirock is obtained automatically after the player enters the Hall of Fame; after catching Regirock, the player will obtain either the Iron Key for Registeel or the Iceberg Key for Regice . To catch all three titans in one game, the corresponding version-exclusive key must be transferred through the Unova Link, so that one game has all three keys. File:Underground Ruins Regirock B2W2.png|Regirock File:Underground Ruins Regice B2W2.png|Regice File:Underground Ruins Registeel B2W2.png|Registeel Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Any of the three Legendary titans may be found in the Ultra Space Wilds by following a yellow Ultra Wormhole to the Cave World during the Ultra Warp Ride minigame. In the anime ]] The Legendary titans debuted in ''Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, guarding the Tree of Beginning from intruders. They each followed , , , Max, Kidd, Jessie, and James throughout the tunnel network beneath the Tree of Beginning. Once the intruders had all been consumed by the Tree, the Legendary titans retreated. The Legendary titans made their main series debuts under the ownership of Brandon, each of which battled Ash's Pokémon throughout his journey to collect the Symbols. When Ash had finally defeated Regice, he was awarded the Brave Symbol. The Legendary titans, along with , also appeared in Pillars of Friendship!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Legendary titans make two major appearances and a cameo appearance in Pokémon Adventures. (with the help of ) unsealed the three titans in order to stop the effects of the clash between and from spreading beyond Sootopolis City. After the clash was stopped, the titans rampaged and later disappeared. (with the help of Scott) relocated the titans and caught all three of them. He used them in his Battle Pyramid battle against , starting the battle with Regirock and ending it with Regice. It was revealed that had loaned the three titans from Brandon in order to awaken Regigigas, who later joined 's team. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga In A Novel Test!!, Candice was revealed to own all three members of the Legendary titans. They were later used to awaken , which was caught by Hareta. In the Pocket Monsters Diamond and Pearl: Regigigas Major Capture Operation!! manga The Legendary titans appeared in Pocket Monsters Diamond and Pearl: Regigigas Major Capture Operation!!. , , and Kento each owned one member of the trio. They were used to awaken . Trivia * In , the event needed to unlock the Legendary titans is referenced in Battle Mode's Single Battle Mount Battle. The 90th Trainer, Axley, has a party consisting of Regirock, Regice, Registeel, , , and . Flygon is likely included because it can learn , which is required to unseal the titans. * When the titans are encountered in and , a remixed version of the music used in is played. This theme is also used for Regigigas in the latter. * Regirock, Regice, and Registeel are the only Generation III Legendary Pokémon to not be featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * All of the Legendary titans, including Regigigas, share a weakness to moves, making them the only Legendary trio to share a common weakness, but not a common type. * Pokémon Ultra Moon is the only core series game in which the player does not need any of the Legendary titans in their party to encounter Regigigas. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=TitansPokémon Gamespress (France) |it=Tre golemPokémon Gamespress (Italy) |es=Titanes legendariosPokémon Gamespress (Spain) }} References de:Antike Golems es:Regis fr:Trio des golems it:Golem leggendari ja:伝説のゴーレム zh:永恒的宝可梦